Overcoming The Strongest Fear
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Nitians are at it again and they kidnap Sage this time. Will Jocu and his family get to the young shapeshifter in time? Written by guestsurprise per request of Steelcode. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story Steelcode requested from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action (because Ben is mentioned in here). Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Damus, Laviatha, Zambanza, Ecstacio, Jocu and his brothers belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **Overcoming the Strongest Fear**

Sage growled in defense as he was backed up towards the wall. The Nitians had him cornered and he was trying not to be currently terrified! They were hideous and ugly beasts that just wanted to channel his fear and scare him out of his wits.

"Your fear and anger are perfect to channel against Jocu and his miserable family," Damus said, now coming closer and lifting his chin with a claw. Sage bit him hard, but gasped as dark black blood dripped from Damus' fingers and he only laughed.

"W-What?!" Sage growled in wolf language.

"Yes…pain is something that does not bother me, young wolf. I feed on negative energy and fear," Damus laughed, now grabbing the young wolf by his muzzle and gently massaging under his furry chin.

Sage's back fur stood up in anger and he struggled, but Damus only smirked evilly. He was doing this on purpose to make Sage angry.

"GET OFF ME YOU UGLY MONSTER!" Sage growled in wolf language.

"Oh my…is the young wolf angry at me? Oh please don't be…", Damus mocked in a baby-like tone. All of the Nitians laughed out loud and Laviatha grinned from ear to ear.

"Well done, my love. Look at that negative energy he is producing," Laviatha smiled, now crouching and watching Sage more intently.  
But after Sage saw what was happening, he stopped struggling and closed his eyes. Damus arched an eyebrow and looked at him intently.

"What is happening?" he said. But both the Nitian King and Queen began grimacing as Sage transformed back into his human form and began laughing out loud. He was thinking about the good times with Jocu and his friends and that brought joy to his mind. He then began laughing louder and louder in happiness.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SHUT HIM UP!" Laviatha screamed, now backing up angrily.

"SILENCE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Goliath said, now coming closer, but Damus held him back.

"Laviatha! Goliath! Cease your panic. I know how to deal with this. Don't you see? He is counterattacking us with joy," Damus smirked, now coming closer to Sage. "Clever, young one. Clever…,"

Sage then opened his eyes wide as he felt Damus wrap all four arms around him and held him tightly.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" Sage snapped, but still keeping happy thoughts.

"I am not going to keep you here. I simply want your energy. You and Ben Tennyson will soon be the undoing of this realm," Damus smiled evilly. "I will use your energy to tear down worlds, destroy friendships, and ruin lives from realm to realm. Even that new brat of prince Jape…Zambanza. Yes…that little one is going to help us tremendously."

"WHAT?! You better leave them both alone!" Sage growled, now trying to break free.

"You should be more concerned about yourself," Laviatha laughed out, now letting her red and yellow eyes glow as she lifted a hand. Sage's eyes widened in terror as his memory was flooded with visions of his father hurting him and when his mother was torn away from him! The beautiful woman with beautiful brown eyes and red brown hair. Yes, the horrible memories were flooding back to him!

"No…NO! STOP THAT!" Sage screamed, now tears coming to his eyes.

"Yesssssss. Remember, young Sage…remember that pain….remember that abuse and that very day your mother was snatched from you and never to return!" Damus cackled in his ear.

"Remember the agony…," Laviatha chimed in.

"And remember that no matter what…there is no escape from your pain and fear," Damus growled lowly. Sage let out a painful scream as Damus tightened his hold on him and his mind was overflowing with horrible memories.

His scream made the Nitians cheer and laugh as Laviatha pointed to her creation…the Dragon Ball. The dragon ball soaked up every amount of negative energy from someone until they passed out. They would still be alive, but extremely weakened. And that was what was happening to Sage; they were draining his negative energy from the memories of his mother and father!

"Jocu…help me…," Sage thought through his painful tears.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jocu and his brothers were right outside the Nitian base. They heard about Sage missing and they could feel his pain. It led them to the Nitian castle.

"He's in there! We need to get to him now," Jocu said, now about to go in.

"Jocu, be careful. If they can capture you, it will cause nothing but chaos," Jest warned lowly. Jocu turned to him and nodded.

"I understand, but Sage is under my protection. I will not allow any monster to take him from us," Jocu said, now turning back. "Let's move!"

All the brothers nodded and stormed inside the castle. The Nitians all yelled and cowered as the royal family began to fight!

"Jocu! Find Sage!" Jape said, now tackling five Nitians.

"NO!" Amio screamed out, now panicking.

"What?! Why are you screaming?!" Vivo asked, now turning to the youngest.

"LOOK!" Amio yelled, now pointing at Damus! "He's got him!"

"That monster! He has Sage!" Blithe panicked.

"We need to get him away from him now!" Jovi said, now running forward. But as he ran, Laviatha jumped in front of him.

"If you want the boy, you have to go through me." She smirked evilly, now pulling out a mace. Jovi got into a defensive stance and began swinging his tail at her. But she grabbed his tail and threw him against the wall. "Nice try! I GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Laviatha yelled out as Jest grabbed her from behind and kept her pinned. "Jovi, go for her ribs!"

Jovi immediately began tickling her and she was becoming weakened severely.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS VULGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAR!" She screamed, now trying to wrench free.

Damus snarled as he saw they were defeating his queen, but Jocu then jumped into view and began circling him.

"Let….him…go," Jocu said lowly, now his fur puffing in anger.

"You're too late. He has given us a tremendous amount of energy. He's all mine now," Damus smiled, but he then gasped as Jocu looked at Sage and stuck his tongue out playfully. That was an inside joke between them and Sage bust out laughing so hard that Damus' fur puffed out in pure shock!

"W-What is this?! STOP LAUGHING!" He shouted. But Sage was now laughing even harder because of Jocu's expression. Jocu would tease him about his wolf form and say that his tongue was longer than a snake. And to demonstrate, Jocu would stick his tongue way out and that made Sage roll over in laughter. Now Jocu was doing it again and Sage had tears of mirth pouring down his cheeks. But the tears of laughter were now burning Damus' arms and it caused him to let him go! Jocu then pulled Sage to him and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you alright?" Jocu asked, now licking him gently on his neck like an older brother.

"Better than alright. You guys came just in time!" Sage said, now transforming into his wolf form. Jocu then took that opportunity to tickle Sage's ears and stomach and soon he was laughing more, which caused Damus to back up and hold his side in pain.

"G-GET OUT OF HERE! RETREAT, NITIANS! RETREAT!" He bellowed, now feeling Amio and Blithe now tickle his sides. That caused the Nitian king to fall to his knees as he squirmed to get free.

"MY LOVE!" Laviatha called out weakly, still unable to move much due to Jest and Jovi's playful tickle attack.

"R-Retreat," Damus said, now teleporting away and the others did the same. The brothers then watched as they were alone in the Nitian castle. The laughter caused the nightmare monsters all to flee!  
The brothers cheered in glee and then walked over to Sage, who was still recovering from Jocu.

"I'm glad you're okay, young one. I was worried," Jocu said, now nuzzling him gently.

"We all were," Jest said, now walking over.

"But they still have Sage's negative energy," Jovi said, now looking around the area. "I can smell their negative invention…the Dragon Ball."

"And he said that he wants to harness Ben's and Zambanza's energy too!" Sage said, now getting concerned.

"Hey now…relax. We will be here to protect you all. But you've had a rough day. Come…let's get you to the castle," Jocu said, now motioning for Sage to climb on his back. Sage transformed back into his human form and climbed on, happy to be safe and sound.

But as they walked away from the Nitian realm, they noticed the rain and clouds were still everywhere. Jocu frowned. He knew that the Dragon Ball was still intact and it would continue to be a huge problem if it wasn't destroyed. But for now, he had to protect his humans. There was something big coming; a battle that would define who was stronger….fear or love.

From a distance, Ecstacio was watching. He frowned and bore his teeth as he saw the Nitians escape; he knew that this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words:** **Yes, Sage was saved. But the Nitians have one huge trump card now…Laviatha's Dragon Ball. And even worse? They are looking for Zambanza and Ben. This isn't the end my friends…only the beginning.**

 **Steelcode I hope you enjoyed it! This was for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a great story, Amiga. :) Also, a guest viewer left a message in my story "Happiness Long Overdue" wondering if you'd do a request for them. Here is their request:**

" **What if some rogue Cons created a device to merge the different universes together. The purpose is to coerce Megatron into resuming the war and to punish him for befriending the Autobots. Unicron, having heard every word, decides the rogues have a brilliant idea but need guidance. Meanwhile at the base, Sideswipe was being reprimanded over a misunderstanding.**

 **He and Sunstreaker just pranked Ratchet by letting a paint can fall on him as Ratchet existed the medbay. As punishment Ratchet instructed the twins to give the medbay a fresh paint job. While painting the doorway Sides accidentally spilled some on Optimus. While Optimus understands, Ratchet thinks Sides didn't learn his lesson and Sunny gets upset because Sunny believes Sides will get them in even more trouble. Red Alert walks by seeing what happened and offer Sides an escape by saying he can accompany Red Alert while he picks up Jay from school.**

 **Optimus, since he had some free time, wanted to get Jay but approved because realized Sides could use some air. However, Sunny sneaks and get Jay, telling Jay to beware of his prankaholic brother. Sides goes attempt to confront Sunny about his comment but Sunny brushes Sides off, cut off the sibling bond, and leaves quickly with a confused Jay. Sides hurt by Sunny's actions drives off with Red Alert right behind him. Red Alert trying to distract Sides from Sunny tells Sides that a mini con landed nearby.**

 **Sides then activates a device he has that allows you to activate the groundbrigde without contacting the base first. Ratchet was the one who created the device for emergency purposes, but gave up when it refused to function properly after several tests. Sides ask Ratchet about it when he saw it in the trash. He cleaned it first and went over to Ratchet so Ratchet could explain when he saw the blueprints which showed a piece missing. Acting on a hunch Sides put a piece in the device thinking it to be the same from the picture and the device worked.**

 **Sides was about to tell Ratchet but the fallout happened. After he and Red Alert arrive to the location, they spotted the rogue Cons and Unicron talking. Red Alert instantly freaked out about the former Cons plan to destroy the world and his horns started to spark. Sides tries to calm Red Alert down, but Red Alert's sparks were seen. Unicron immediately destroys Red Alert's comm link. Sides then summon the groundbridge and they escape before Unicron and the others could touch them.**

 **Red Alert tells Sides to call for backup. Sides call Rodimus prime because he thinks the others won't believe him, like they didn't earlier. Primus intercepts the call and joins Rodimus, while he also informs Optimus about the situation. Optimus at the time was scolding Ratchet and Sunny about their behavior towards Sides. Optimus pauses his lecture after he recieves the message from Primus and tells the Autobots to roll out."**

 **What do you think? :) Also, thank you for the amazing story you did for me about Maxine, Madison, Jocu, and King Lauhin! I loved it! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
